<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>練習存檔 by serenadeinmorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828866">練習存檔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn'>serenadeinmorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高中時用心寫過的作文，存個檔。<br/>也許以後就揪出來重寫了呢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 我和她的約定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>  十餘年過去，我對於小時候的記憶已經所剩無幾。忘記了公園裏的喧鬧，忘記了一首首朗朗上口的粵曲，忘記了面對考官和無數觀眾時身體的律動，只有對那幢房子的一物、一角落還是記憶猶新，彷彿在那裏待了不止三五年，而是三五十年。</p><p><br/>  穿過小路，走上凹凸不平的水泥階梯，推開嘎吱作響的鐵閘，大門向著假山的方向敞開，裏頭時有電視沙啦的聲響，偶爾是低低的說話聲。</p><p><br/>  那是我每次去見爺爺奶奶所走的路。</p><p><br/>  從紗窗往裏看，兩個老人分別坐在長椅和旁邊的搖椅上，或是剝著果子，或是把手指放在毛織製品上，緩緩摩挲著。如果走進去，屬於兩人的寧靜便會被劃破，換來欣喜的擁抱，和一下午間細碎的談話內容。奶奶總是讓小小的我坐在她膝上，但那時的我坐不住，很快就掙扎著起身，小跑到對面牆前，看那上面貼得滿滿的不同面孔。在照片牆的中間，我認出了表姐和她抱著的嬰兒——那是我自己，以至堂姐、伯父、姑母......角落有張從遠處拍的三人合照，堪堪看到相貌，上面的人年輕而陌生，我只看過一眼，便移開了視線。</p><p><br/>  後來我幫著拾掇家中雜物，在抽屜中翻出一本封面褪色的相簿，稍稍翻開，那張在照片牆角落的照片映入眼簾。我才發現，自己曾認為是陌生的年輕人，眉眼像極了正色的父親。於是我便開始覺得，爺爺奶奶把父親的照片貼在不起眼的角落，就像小孩對待寶物，希望時常能夠看到，卻又不要讓別人過分注意，生怕別人知道自己有多珍視，便起了搶走的心思。</p><p><br/>  爺爺沉默寡言，看著便知道我父親安靜老實的性子遺傳自誰，因此，我的記憶幾乎都是關於把我捧在手心上的奶奶。</p><p><br/>  記憶中的奶奶總是彎著一雙月牙，掉了牙齒導致說話有點含糊不清，但語調總是上揚得歡，而母親每每聽她說話，白皙的臉上總會盪起酒窩，或是欣喜，或是靦腆。我聽不懂奶奶的話，便歪著頭去看母親，母親解釋一番過後，還是不懂，馬上就被教育了:「怎麼還是不懂!」奶奶就在旁邊看著，笑沒一雙眼睛。</p><p><br/>  有年夏天，我坐在奶奶膝上，老人不愛開冷氣，拿著一把芭蕉扇上下搖動，涼風竟也不輸現代科技的製冷系統。盛夏悶熱，我再次掙扎著離開身上的束縛，雙腳觸地以後又轉過身來，看著那大扇子一上一下的目不轉睛，直到扇子被塞到我的手裏。我惘然抬眼，奶奶點了點頭，這次我讀懂了她的肢體語言 ——「給你了」。</p><p><br/>  那時候弟弟已經出生，母親抱著小小一個嬰兒來給奶奶看，奶奶問了幾句，但對我的溺愛分毫未減，還是把我環在懷裏，為我築起一個小小的避風港。大人總是嚇唬我，說只要弟弟出生，我得到的愛便會被分走，但那時的我很想跳起來反駁:根本就沒有嘛！</p><p><br/>稍大一些，我開始在意周遭的目光，變得容易難為情起來。奶奶生了一場大病，從醫院回到家裏躺著，母親念叨著「也許是快不行了」，舉家回鄉去探望祖母。木質的床前圍了許多大人，見我過來了，便把我推到最前面，勸我叫幾聲「奶奶」，我臉都要燒起來了，被再三催促才喊上幾聲。床上的人逐漸睜大眼，向著我囁嚅什麼，我沒有注意，而被欣喜充斥頭腦的大人已經忘掉我的存在，我便離開了。</p><p><br/>  然而，沒過多少時日，我們又被噩耗召回同樣的地方。比上回來得更多人，人們進進出出，所到之處卻遍是淒涼。七歲的小孩雖知生死，但慈祥的長輩在短暫歲月裏還沒來得及在心裏留下一份足以牽動感情的重量，我心中只有惋惜，木木地跟著大人們摺疊金色銀色的紙，跟在白幡和棺木之後，看漫天碎紙飄揚。三十二聲炮響過後，那曾經撫摸過我頭頂的大手，那雙洋溢著歡喜的眼，那包裹起小小身軀的寬實懷抱，就此化成灰燼。</p><p><br/>  奶奶曾送我一把芭蕉扇，但未及翌年盛夏，它原來的主人已經不在這世上。於是大家沉默著把它收到無人問津的角落，沒有再拿出來。</p><p><br/>  而在葬禮舉行的幾日間，我看見父親披麻戴孝，長跪在那每次都向我們敞開的大門前，曾經承受過我體重的寬厚肩膀看起來像紙張般單薄，但他始終挺直腰桿。我想他心裏終歸是難過的，但是他熬過那麼多艱辛的歲月，所有人還都知道奶奶疼愛他甚過其他兒女，他決不能有絲毫的失態，丟了奶奶的面子。我有些心疼，因為書上說失去至親是件極度痛苦的事，但我心裏的疙瘩讓我截住所有安慰的話頭。我遠遠看著，心裏卻暗自下了決心，日後要連同奶奶的<br/>份，好好照顧父親。</p><p><br/>  伯父說，奶奶走得很安詳，臉上神色始終平靜。我從書上得知，心願了了的人通常就是這樣，回想到上次探望的情形，又搖搖頭——一個八旬老人，心願怎麼可能只是想見一個七歲的小女孩呢?我來到這世上的時間，甚至不及她人生的十分之一。然而，長輩們圍在一起討論，還是沒得出原因，連同我也滿腹疑問，隨著時間過去，漸漸把這件事埋藏在心底。爺爺不久後便跟著奶奶的腳步而去，疑問成了謎團，而我對父親更為心疼。</p><p><br/>  父親年紀漸大，側挎公事包的身影日漸佝僂，但對著我依舊侃侃而談，依舊能輕易抬起我連拔都拔不動的重物，我總是恍惚以為他年歲未長，還是那個正值壯年，彷彿無所不能的「超人」父親。閒時飯桌談話，會想到他的父母都駕鶴西去，他只剩下這一個完整的家，於是語氣都放柔不少；若是意見不合，爭論一番過後，看著對面的人神色疲憊，想起他那雙父母均已不在，自己卻再三傷害他，讓他剩下的家也變得破碎。唇瓣開開合合，無法組織的話語和不願低頭的自負心揉成一團，扔進廢紙簍裏；一時的心慌沉澱下來，成了愧疚，在心中發芽生根。</p><p><br/>  直至很久以後的某天，我頓覺自己不停把他和他父母連繫到一起，未解的謎團與當年的回憶一起湧上來——別人口中最為寵愛我父親的奶奶，對我寵愛<br/>有加的奶奶，見了我便想向我傳達什麼的奶奶，心願已遂而離開的奶奶。答案呼之欲出，我不禁挪動腳步，端詳鏡中的自己。</p><p><br/>  從小到大，誰見了我都會說，「這孩子長得太像她爸了」。我小時嗤之以鼻，一點沒看出來，但十數載日夜對著鏡子，鏡裏映照出的那雙眉眼，跟父親簡直是同一個模子刻出來的。那麼我想，奶奶是在年幼的我身上，找到了父親 的影子。也許是怕被覺得矯情，也許是固有觀念讓她覺得不合適，她把對父親的愛傾注在我身上，而對他是簡單的頷首與問候，把想說的話留在眼神中，又留在對我的寵愛中。</p><p><br/>  她無數次開口，說著我聽不懂的話，還有最後去看望她那次，她囁嚅著顫 出音節的嘴唇，也許是想告訴我，「好好照顧你父親」。我那時匆忙地點頭，只希望她能好起來，約定卻悄然形成，而我在十年後才察覺到。</p><p><br/>  可能她知道我不懂，但她選擇相信我，相信她覺得聰明的腦瓜裏肯定能想到「要對父親好」，所以才安心地駕鶴仙遊，把我和約定丟在這裏，護著她疼愛的小兒子。她的愛是無聲的，卻像燎原烈火，燒得滿心底都是，使人胸腔為之 一震。</p><p><br/>  但是，我自認為未能遵守這個約定。</p><p><br/>  年歲見長，我的叛逆期比他人早到，本應也該早早結束，可自尊心執著一切能夠孝順的機會不放，手伸得再長都觸碰不到：替父親捶骨會不會太奇怪?關心父親吃的什麼藥會不會顯得太不了解他?......我只有不斷的依賴，作為回報的愛 意與愧意無處可放，在空氣中消逝。</p><p><br/>  明明這裏是他唯一的家，他的避風港，我卻與他為了政見吵得臉紅耳赤過；他在公司辛苦掙錢，我卻因為一時任性躲在房間不再上學，任由書簿雜費累積，任由自己逃避責任的分擔，讓他不得不繼續肩負養活全家的重擔；我把心事都埋在心底，與他在同一條路上距離漸遠，家的一角在我踏出的步伐下迸出裂痕，咔嚓一聲，搖搖欲墜。</p><p><br/>  父親，您可知道，您女兒身肩著照顧好您的約定和千斤重的愧疚，她只是還沒有想到兩全其美的辦法，讓長青樹能再得到愛的灌溉？</p><p><br/>  所以，您能不能再等等，待她放下無謂的自尊和面子，盡力去履行約定和補償過往的遺憾？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 再次嘗到的滋味</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>我是在京城一處僻巷把那孩子撿回來的。</p><p> </p><p>不久前，我與郎君到郊外給故人上香，回時經過京城一條巷子，正在地上抱著肩，披著粗衣麻布的瘦小身影恰好映入眼簾。不過是對這小乞丐多留意了一眼，恰好對方抬起頭，便對上她的那雙眼睛。待我意識到時，自己已經走到她面前，從食籃裏拿出一點食物分給她，而她馬上就狼吞虎嚥地吃下。</p><p> </p><p>那之後幾天，我上街採購過後都會經過那道巷子。那孩子雖然總以警惕的眼神看著我，卻不曾拒絕過我的好意。我能看出那孩子在蓬頭垢面底下的皮相，本應是出落得甚是標緻的姑娘，如今卻要躲在巷子裏，把自己弄成不人不鬼的樣子才能生存下去。鼓起勇氣問她是否願意跟我回去，她緩緩抬起頭，說話的聲線略微沙啞：「你會把我賣掉嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>我搖頭，同時胸口處有絲絲的痛。不知道這姑娘以前過的都是什麼日子，在得知有人願意收留自己時，第一反應竟是害怕被賣掉。</p><p> </p><p>在把她帶回家以前，我事先與郎君通了聲氣，他當時目光裏有些許不贊同，現在倒客氣地讓她落坐。我在一旁看著，邊笑邊搖了搖頭，才想起要到樓上拾掇客房。把被子輕輕覆在床榻上，彷彿回到很久以前，我也是這樣為孩子拾掇房間，那時經常能在枕頭底下抽出一本兵書，塞回書櫃裏各式兵書間的空隙之中的動作已十分熟練，誰又知長亭一別，就再也沒有那樣做的機會。</p><p> </p><p>最後為他做的事，便是招魂、哭喪，帶著幾本書皮被摩挲得褪了色的兵書和還在家裏時常穿的衣服，離開繁華嘈雜的京城，在郊外一處頓下腳步。手中的衣冠被奪了去，眼裏只看見零星的下人將什麼埋在土地裏，然後立上碑石。</p><p> </p><p>「夫人。」我扭過頭去看，丫鬟是來喚我用膳的，卻深深低著頭。我連忙取出手帕拭去眼角的淚水，走出房間，她才像沒事人般抬頭，恭敬地跟在身後。</p><p> </p><p>  自從那孩子來到家中，生活比往日要熱鬧不少，我到街上多了個任務：替她添置物什。用以梳妝的銅鏡、黛粉，做工精細的髮簪，清逸素雅的衣裙……連帶著丫鬟也忙得團團轉。熱鬧卻似乎只是我們的，因為無論把什麼捧到她跟前，她的眼裏都不起波瀾，就像館子裏那些耍技藝的魁儡，一旦無人操縱，便一動不動地杵在原地。也曾起過帶她上街的念頭，但當想為她梳妝，從匣中取出髮簪，卻看見她眼裏流露出的懼色時，我想也不想便把物什放回原位，「還是改天吧。」</p><p> </p><p>  那孩子來了以後，我也在爐灶前重操廚藝，變著花樣地做菜，從她眼中的神采得知她偏愛哪碟菜，下回便做得多點，上菜時刻意放在她手邊。偶爾丫鬟來打下手，總會讚歎一句「夫人做的飯菜太香了，難怪小姐愛吃」，也還是以前那句，不過是恍若隔世，後面的主語換了個人，愛吃的菜式也隨之變得不同。</p><p> </p><p>  日子一天天地過去，女孩的瘦骨嶙峋與一身狼狽已不復見。又一天飱畢，我正要喚丫鬟把活兒都做了，她卻起身收拾桌案。伸手去奪她手裏的碗筷不果，我正要教她把活兒都留給下人，她搶在我前面開口：「夫人，您不打算把我賣掉嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>  我攥著碗沿的手指卸了力。多熟悉的對話，在巷內把她帶回來前，她也問了會不會被賣掉——原來十日半月過去，她還是沒有相信我的話，始終覺得自己被撿回來，就是為了讓人多賺點買賣的銀子。</p><p> </p><p>  心裏空落落的，好不容易才提起精神，我在心裏暗自下了決定，道：「我不會，也不需要那點銀子。可是孩子，你能告訴我，你以前都經歷了什麼嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>  我本不想問她的身世經歷，怕人家覺得婦人嘴碎，卻在相處過程中發現，她不為人知的經歷像一團團霧，把她和外界隔絕開來。偶爾三更依舊輾轉難眠，披上外衣到園子裏散步，卻在經過她的房間時，透過留了縫隙的房門，看見衫袖飛揚，伴隨著輕聲哼出的調，婉轉而淒戚。她起舞的身影和輕哼的調子便在腦海裏紮根，連在夢中也瞧見同樣的場景。</p><p> </p><p>  她抬起眼看我，於是我又在她眼中看到與回城那天，她在膝間抬頭看我時同樣的眼神。而在她之前，我也曾看到過幾次這樣的眼神，帶著無法動搖的堅決與永不言棄的毅力，並不是尋常乞丐能有的神采，更像我曾看到的少年意氣。</p><p> </p><p>  這是她第一次與我促膝長談，話語裏添了許多筆墨顏色，沾上激憤的墨水，用聲音織成的卷軸便在我腦海中鋪了開來。</p><p> </p><p>  女孩曾經有個美滿的家庭，父母琴瑟和鳴，居於賜給軍人家屬的房屋裏。然而父親雖有大志，他的那些兵士同伴們或意在劫掠百姓財物，或只為逃避稅役，或想擺脫流民無以為生的日子，加上朝廷的不聞不問，未及施展所長便戰死沙場，連屍骨都未能帶回來。母親自此大病一場，最終只剩她一人，她只能隨著其他流民輾轉營生。</p><p> </p><p>  「我娘囑咐我一定要好好活下去，然後就闔上眼，往奈何橋尋我爹去了。」她深吸了一口氣，才繼續往下說，而我的手已經搭到她的手背上，壓下細微的顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>  她先前也曾被收留過，許是對方面目慈祥，她很快便交了底兒，而對方也替她添置新裝，她閒時便撫弄院落中的琴具。然而好景不長，她相信了對方的連篇謊話，直到被牽著手帶到對方口中她不知道的「章台街」，與燈紅酒綠一併映入眼簾的是濃妝豔抹的老婦人。</p><p> </p><p>  『要賣給我的就是這丫頭？姿色不錯，懂得琴棋書畫嗎？』</p><p> </p><p>  『會琴，也會舞，是將士之女，還沒及笄，多加培養定能賣個好價錢……』</p><p> </p><p>  她怎麼也沒想到，施以援手的恩人竟要把她賣到妓院。一張臉變得煞白，用力掙脫開對方的手，她撒腿就跑，那老鴇喚了人在後面追趕，她一路推搡疾跑，待那些人尋不著她的蹤影，她才小心翼翼把身上的髮簪飾物都典當掉，換了一身衣服，披頭散髮好以擋住自己的臉，花光身上的錢便行乞度日，直到現在再被帶回來。</p><p> </p><p>  我一直都在觀察她的神情。她在敍述到第一次被收留的經歷時，臉上的恐懼與前些日子時看到髮簪時的神色重疊，我只能伸出雙臂，把此刻顫抖著的單薄身影擁入懷中。</p><p> </p><p>  夜深露重，月色朦朧，相擁的影子卻映照得清楚。我不由得想起數年前長亭那一別，灼人的陽光打在我和我的孩兒身上，縱使如此，我們還是交換了擁抱，低頭去看地上疊在一起的兩個影子。</p><p> </p><p>  「我曾經也有個像你這般大的孩子……」我的聲音很輕，「他說要去參軍時的眼神，就跟我們初見面時，你看我的那個眼神一樣。」</p><p> </p><p>  為人父母，總是以自己的孩兒為驕傲，處處慣著的。郎君經商，家中有點小錢，當孩子往茶館一趟回來，對說書先生口中的那些兵法招式感興趣時，我們也由著他去買兵書，但萬萬沒想到，數年後朝廷募兵，他竟要去參軍，還說從軍無法施展理想——誰不知道東漢大軍裏多少歪瓜裂棗，他要是去了，還能活著回來嗎？然而，打是打了，卻拗不過他，看著他在談到參軍時飛揚的神采，還有眼裏那堵銅牆鐵壁，我最終只能全了他的心願。而最壞的情況也發生了，他再也沒能活著回家，我也不敢再碰那些會讓記憶不斷重播的家務事。</p><p> </p><p>  我本以為這就是我們的結局，畢竟歌舞昇平只能是宮廷的，亂世中落魄人家無數，丟了魂仍有一息尚存。直到這個女孩的眼神與腦海的記憶重疊，無聲無息地扭轉兩個人的人生，回到名為幸福的正途。</p><p> </p><p>  感情如洪水決堤，力氣隨急流而耗盡。翌日待到日上三竿，我才看見她匆匆走來的身影，急忙拿了裘衣為她披上，溫了吃食。她把飯菜送入口中，我還是如往常般觀察她的反應，她不過吃了幾口，淚珠子便自眼眶滑下。</p><p> </p><p>  「好溫暖……」聽見她的聲音，我心下瞭然，輕撫著她的青絲。</p><p> </p><p>  冬衣的溫暖，飯菜的色香，我想她的父母，也曾經百般地對她好，教她不涼著餓著。幸好我們有相遇的緣分，讓我教她在不太晚的時間再嘗到同樣的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>  而我與天底下的父母一樣，只要有好好照顧孩子的機會，便是最好的滋味。本以為唯一一次已經逝去，如今卻有個女孩陪在自己身邊，找回當初的感覺。孩兒要是能看到這副情景，不知道會否為我高興，還是會因為「妹妹」的到來而吃味。</p><p> </p><p>  想到她應該沒怎麼看過京城新奇的市集，我便帶她到街上逛逛。看出她神色緊張，我打趣道：「這裏離章台很遠，你不必擔心。」</p><p> </p><p>  「我哪有擔心那個——」哎呀，姑娘被我鬧惱了。正要哄她，她卻在公告欄前停下腳步，我往那一看，是招募兵士的告示。</p><p> </p><p>  四隻眼睛盯著公告，衫袖底下則十指交握，想把自己的力量分享給對方。相視一眼，均是揚起無奈的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>  若這亂世早日平定，千村萬落的百姓們都能嘗到久違的幸福滋味，那該有多好呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 六零六號</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在科技極為發達的世代，為了更深刻地研究封建社會，有研究所收集亡者的靈魂，透過讓他們「重生」的方法，還原當年的思想。而在二十世紀的農村裏孤獨地逝去的鄭招娣，便是新一號的研究對象。然而實驗進展不順利，招娣難逃再次被拋棄，孤獨逝去的命運，只留下有情人為她的逝去而黯然神傷，然後也親手抹殺自己的感情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p> </p><p>鄭招娣睜開眼睛時，眩目的白光映入眼簾，她只好抬起手臂虛擋，但尖銳的響鈴隨之闖進神經。她被嚇得從床上彈了起來，伸手就要去拽發出聲響的「膠鐲子」，可總覺得身體哪裏不太協調，就像她用的不是自己的身體似的。</p><p> </p><p>  「鄭女士，你才剛醒過來，可千萬不要亂動。」門邊傳來說話聲，她轉過頭去，只見披著一身白袍的青年徐徐步入，便下意識瑟縮了下，手指攀著床沿，攥緊身側的被單。這白袍似乎是城裏那些大夫慣愛穿的，她在村長家門口看到過幾次，但她們這種村裏的窮人家哪有錢請這些看起來非富即貴的知識分子？再把目光落在周遭，她才赫然發現自己好像身處在別的世界似的，藍白的空間裏放滿各類龐大的器械，在白燈管的照射下泛著冰冷的光，上頭有些還閃爍著她看不懂含義的數字，她身上的「膠手鐲」亦如是。</p><p> </p><p>  於是她試探著開口：「你是大夫吧？我只是一介村婦，負擔不起這裏的花費，我丈夫也不會同意的，還是讓我離開吧。」雖然不知道在這睡了多久，但她還得回到村裏照顧丈夫與婆婆，大不了多接些紡織活，早日把在這拖欠的費用還清。</p><p> </p><p>  可她接收到的，卻是大夫不讚同的目光，以及他噼里啪啦的一番長篇大論。她只隱約聽懂些許，諸如「情況有待觀察」、「安心接受治療」，還有——「什麼？我丈夫被條子抓了？」她驚得險些就要跳起來，還是大夫阻止了她。</p><p> </p><p>  「對，在這安心療養對您的身心會比較好，」似是見她還有幾分猶豫之色，他又添上一句，「我聽村裏來工作的小伙子說啊，村裏的左鄰右舍可是能『吃人』的，何必急著回去呢？」</p><p> </p><p>  招娣很想反駁，她可從沒聽過村裏有吃活人的習俗，可仔細一想，隔壁李四家的、左拐巷裏住著的張竹家的，偶爾也會露出看獵物般的眼神，反覆跟她說「嫁出去的女兒潑出去的水，你爹娘斷沒有收回去的道理」、「你家男人多混賬也得受著，不然家散了，哪還能活下去」——好像還真有點能「吃人」的感覺，只是噬食的不是她的血肉罷了。如果現在回去，可能真的會連骨頭也被啃得一乾二淨。</p><p> </p><p>於是，她也就沒話說了，只得默默點頭，目送大夫帶著大喜過望的笑容離去。頭頂上的燈管熄滅，目光所及之處只剩下無際的黑暗，還沒來得及勾勒出房間擺設的輪廓，她便合上眼皮沉沉睡去，在睡夢中蹙眉、翻身而渾然不覺。</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p> </p><p>  「六零六號是誰負責的？」甫進研究所的白袍青年一改先前的和顏悅色，沉著臉把手上的資料往正匆忙趕來的臉孔上甩，看清對方的臉後更是提高了音量，「又是你，易宥情！都不是新人了，還學不會優先處理剛醒來的研究對象，是要讓前輩替你做事嗎！？」</p><p> </p><p>  被甩了一臉資料的女子看似順從，見前輩要轉身離開，更彎下腰恭送這尊大佛，口中唸道：「謝謝前輩教誨，沒有下一次了。」再直起身時周遭如初，似是無人注意到這個插曲，更像誰也無心去管別人的事，跟這泛著冰冷藍光的實驗室天作之合般的相配。她在心底冷笑一聲，默默回到工位翻閱鄭招娣的資料，心下有了思量，翌日換了一身衣服，毫不意外地收穫鄰座同事的嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>  「哈哈哈，真不愧是大名鼎鼎的『易有情』，不惜拾掇成祖先都不會做的老土造型，就為了討它歡心⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>  她托了托鏡片厚得能夾菜葉的粗框眼鏡，看著對方笑得擠出眼淚的模樣，雙唇翕動，拉出譏諷的弧度，道：「也比現在才像個人樣的某些人要強。」然後便大步流星地離開研究所，把對方的咒罵拋到身後，只是生風的腳步還是暴露了她的惱怒。</p><p> </p><p>  總嘲笑她有情有情，好像對他人產生同理心便是種錯誤。研究所裏的人總說，收集回來的靈魂早死了不知道幾百年了，何必用真心與他們交流？更多的人只以物件「它」來稱呼被喚醒的靈魂，曾經活過一世的人在他們眼中全部的價值僅是他們所處時代的人文思想，感情何止一文不值。可在她看來，被喚醒的亡魂比他們更像活人，而他們雖然活著，卻缺失了人類應有的感情，像靈魂在功利中逝去的機器人。</p><p> </p><p>  又拐了個彎，宥情在走廊最深處的門前頓住腳步，深吸一口氣，拉了拉護士服外套著的老舊毛衣，伸出手推開門時，已然帶上農村姑娘靦腆的笑容：「鄭女士，您休息得還好嗎？我也是從小村子裏出來的，醫生讓我來跟您說說話。」門後穿著條紋病號服的女人瑟縮了下，待她話音落後，才敢顫顫巍巍地抬頭，迎上她溫柔誠懇的目光。</p><p> </p><p>這便是鄭招娣與易宥情的初次見面，不僅是冰冷的思想研究的展開，更是兩個與這個時代格格不入的靈魂炙熱的碰撞。</p><p> </p><p>她喚她「有情姑娘」，畢竟她不識幾隻字，只知何謂有情、無情；她又喚她「小鄭」，因為小鄭說父母總喚她「招娣」、「招娣」，好像多喚幾聲便真能像名字般，把她弟弟招到母親肚裏似的，結果卻不如人意。宥情點頭附和，她在歷史資料中看到過，有些想求得一子卻誕下長女的家庭會為女兒取名「招娣」，可在她看來，這名字跟赤裸裸的羞辱無異，簡直就是在指著女孩子的鼻尖跟她說，你的到來不曾被祝福與期待。</p><p> </p><p>有情姑娘每天都赴往病房，與小鄭進行例行的閒談，但宥情的工作自是不僅於此。那個唯唯諾諾的女子隨著日歷的翻頁，也一步步放下戒心，而她則在對話的空隙觀察對方的神情與語氣——大多都是苦澀、羞愧，偶有幾分掙扎無果的不甘。她也會把將這些感情併著得到的信息記進研究報告，可當筆墨在紙上洇開，飽滿的感情還是成了沒有溫度的文句，草草構築起女子的一生。</p><p> </p><p>貧苦的鄭家在誕下長女後一直無子，鄭招娣難免遭到父母的厭棄，在父母的眼色間小心翼翼地長大，然後就像被趕上架的鴨子，把她塞給村裏適婚的王家兒子。那丈夫慣被驕縱著，沾了些酒賭的惡習，瞧不上因爲父母媒妁之言而嫁來的平庸女子，酒後對鄭招娣動輒打罵，她衣袖底下都是被蓋住的傷痕。還有婆婆對肚子沒動靜的她心生不滿，話裏行間都透著尖酸刻薄的味道；左鄰右舍幾個媳婦見她露出手臂上的傷痕，讓她趕緊擋住，說她是瘋了嗎，丈夫就是天，哪有讓天塌下來的道理⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>每次交談，宥情都不得不在中途把話頭截住，輕輕覆上她顫抖著的手背，柔聲安撫道：「沒事的，都過去了。今天就先到這裡吧。」其實她心裏也在顫抖，過於強烈的感情像浪潮般捲來，讓她在同情裏生出幾分真實的痛——對於親耳聽著鮮活的靈魂逝去而產生的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>她不願著急，於是進展也比他人慢上許多。無視同事異樣的目光，沒把上司的訓話聽進耳裏，她還在研究報告以外另外準備了會被稱為「無用功」，但她偏要做的東西。可沒想到，還沒派上用場，便被噩耗搶先一步。</p><p> </p><p>「我想起來了，」藍白色的病房裏，女子緊緊攥著身下的被單，一雙眼裏寫滿了驚恐，「那天跟李四媳婦他們說過話，我回到家裏，王二⋯⋯我丈夫拿酒壺敲我的腦袋，我便昏過去了。有情姑娘，那為什麼，我的頭上會沒有傷疤！？」</p><p> </p><p>宥情只能使勁摁住她，反覆解釋是手術癒合了沒有疤痕，可對方明顯不信，直到掙扎累了，沉沉睡下，鬧劇才宣告結束。那天是宥情第一次落荒而逃，手中準備好的心理療法資料成了被攥成一團的廢紙。</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p> </p><p>被上司甩了滿臉的研究報告時，宥情還是木著一張臉，總覺得這場景莫名熟悉。但很快，一段訓話便打破她的平靜：「易宥情，你真以為我不知道你在幹什麼嗎？我看過六零六號的檢查報告了，靈魂與軀體互斥，因為你做事溫吞，讓它的記憶越發清晰，對現在的軀殼產生了疑心！它已經沒有利用價值了，現在就去準備終止研究的工作，然後等待處分。」</p><p> </p><p>她還想再掙扎，「部長，我這是為了更好地了解——」可她的話被冰冷的目光生生截斷，一旁的祕書拎起她便往門外摔，她跌坐在地上時，漫紙紛飛，是她呈上去的，空白的研究報告。</p><p> </p><p>她無力地閉上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>是她錯了。是她疏忽本職，拖延研究時間的錯，不僅浪費了所有人的心血，還讓小鄭回憶起最悲痛的事，直到最後一刻都還在混沌的意識中浮沉，排斥讓她再活一次的軀殼——對，當宥情做好準備，到病床前見招娣的最後一面時，女子仍緊緊閉著眼，渾然不知自己的靈魂將被抽離出來。</p><p> </p><p>「小鄭，是我對不住你。」她垂下眸，恰好對著病床前貼著的「鄭招娣」三個大字，心想天下間的父母還真會取名字：易宥情，過剩的情意終是害了別人；而鄭招娣，則是揭示了這女子悲慘的兩生，就連姓氏的「鄭」字都在為對方祭奠。</p><p> </p><p>她眼睜睜看著昔日與她交心的人的再次逝去：靈魂從軀殼中剝離，被裝進匣裏，從外面套上層層鎖鏈，生怕靈魂再次出來作亂。草率得可憐，一如小鄭的命運。她在原地站了很久，一動不動地注視著失去靈魂的軀殼，直到敲門聲響起，調笑聲自背後傳來：「喂，易有情，去接受處分了——」</p><p> </p><p>話頭截斷，來者露出驚訝的神情，但宥情再也沒有說他終於有點人樣了，一手漫不經心地繫著袖扣，冰冷的目光落在他大張的嘴巴上，輕蹙起眉頭：「不帶路嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>微風拂過，陽光把兩人穿過長廊的暗影映在地上，那人頻頻瞥向她冷淡的側臉，試探著問：「你是不是受太大刺激了？」</p><p> </p><p>她轉過頭，撥開擋住視線的秀髮，去看走廊外的滿園春色。樹上的花苞爭相綻放，她卻感覺心裏有什麼東西枯萎了，只落下幾瓣染黑的花瓣在原地，而她在吐出往日聽來刺耳的話語時，竟也不覺得不適。</p><p> </p><p>「一件實驗品而已，難道死人還能再死一次嗎？你也別太在意它了，走吧。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>